Come Back to Me
by Hoping4ever
Summary: Oneshot- District 4's Quarter Quell reaping. Both Finnick and Annie POV    R&R!


**Hello everyone! =) Alright, so this is what I think happened during the Quarter Quell reaping in District 4. Enjoy! **

**Annie's POV**

I stood in the crowd, one out of so many, gathered around the mayor and our escort. Most of the people looked tranquil and happy, of course- they wouldn't have to be worried about getting their child or themselves sent into the Hunger Games. This years Quarter Quell claimed that the alive, past victors would compete for a second time, wanting to show everyone that "even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol".

Darn the Capitol for trying to show that they were supposedly "the greatest"- by sending innocent children to their deaths each year and making people watch it live for the stupid Capitol's entertainment. Why don't they just bomb all the districts? Abolish all of us just like they did to district 13- it'd be a lot quicker since they wanted us all dead or bowing down at their dirty feet eventually.

All the rage that was building inside of me took me away from the present time. Right now, all everyone cared about was the Hunger Games- which past victor would get picked? I bet people are already placing their bets on the victors.

Alive, past victors, and I was one of them. If I was reaped, most likely, I wouldn't make it back. I'd won the 70th Hunger Games by complete luck and I don't think I was going to get that lucky again.

My head spun as the mayor began his speech on the history of Panem, though who was listening? My mind drifted back to memories in the arena…the murder…the blood… Suddenly, I'm slipping into one of my virtual insanities; flashes of images that happened back..._there_, come back to mind, clear as snow. I wanted to scream but it gets caught in my throat- I can't go back…I can't. Tears threaten to spill out but I pull myself together- this year, they would be picking from 5 girls- the chances were big for me going back, but not as big as that District 12 girl, Katniss Everdeen- she didn't have a choice. I couldn't bear imagine what it must be like to be in her place.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" A cheery voice called. I was pulled out of my thoughts as our escort, Nicola Rave, stepped forward.

"Ladies first!" she called and reached into the glass jar. My heart pounded in my chest- any second now, my fate would be chosen; either I was safe, or I was leaving and probably never coming back. Nicola took out a slip of paper and her eyes scanned the name. I was so anxious; I nearly missed the name of the person.

"Annie Cresta,"

The whole town was silent. It didn't take long for the name to register into my mind. Annie Cresta…I am Annie Cresta- I was going back into the arena.

All the sobs I had been holding in the whole day came out of me all at once. I didn't bother trying to keep the noise down- who cares? I was leaving my home and never coming back. My whole body shook violently as hot tears streamed down my face. The whole world seemed to spin. I was crying so soundly, I could barely make out another voice, one not belonging to Nicola or the mayor.

"I volunteer in Annie's place," an unmistakable elderly voice called out clearly, the clearest I'd heard from her in a long while. Mags.

I looked up and found her right beside me, a determined look on her face. I had been too busy worrying that I hadn't noticed her standing right next to me. Mags couldn't go back in there though- she was 80 years old and probably less capable than I was in the games; she wouldn't last a day without someone there to protect her. Still, she was firm on volunteering in my place; you could tell her mind was set on it and there was no changing it. Mags turned to look at me, a sad but reassuring smile on her face before taking her place on the platform.

"Boys next!" Nicola called out before reaching into another glass jar. I had just recovered from all that crying when they gave me another reason to trigger my tears.

"Finnick Odair,"

**Finnick's POV**

The whole district was silent, my name felt suspended in the air. Not far from where I was, I could hear Annie quietly weeping. Right then, I wanted her next to me, to comfort her, to tell her I'd most likely be okay, that Haymitch, Plutarch, and the rest of them had a way of getting me out of the arena safely. Though I couldn't, with her untimely virtual insanities, it wasn't safe. When we get to the Capitol though, I'll make sure someone keeps Annie protected, away from the wretched President Snow and his troop.

I walk up next to Mags, trying not to show anyone my fear. Our mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and Mags and I shake hands. We're then roughly led off into the Justice Building, where our families and friends wait to be given a few precious minutes with us. The only person that comes though, is Annie.

At the sight of me standing in the empty room alone, she breaks down and hurries into my arms. I hold her tightly as she cries. I can't do anything but sooth her. She eventually calms down a little and is able to get out a few sentences.

"The arena Finnick…blood…murder…Finnick!" I'm torn to see her so miserable and broken and I hate myself for being so helpless. I hold her tight, wishing so bad that I could tell her about the rebellion plan, something to comfort her, but if I do, it might be the end for both of us. After a few minutes of silence, our time is up and I kiss Annie's forehead.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," she suddenly demands. "Promise you'll come back to me,"

"I'll stay safe," I promised. "but you have to too," She nods solemnly. "and I promise I'll come back to you," but the thought of whenever that would be- well either way, now was not the time to think about it. "I'll come back- for the both of us,"

**Review please? =) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
